megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Prometheus
Prometheus (プロメテ, Puromete) is a mysterious character from Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent. He and his sister Pandora are servants of Model W. He wields a beam scythe and uses fire and shadow-based attacks in battle. Appearance True to his nickname as the Grim Reaper, Prometheus fits this motif in his Megamerged form. He wears an odd shaped helmet with a skull like formation at the front with a red obstruction jutting out from the top. His purple and gray armor scheme contrasts that of his sister, Pandora. Perhaps his strangest feature is his cyan polymorphic 'hair' which he uses to attack his enemies by stretching and planting it into the ground, jutting upward in spear-like motions. He can also change his colors when he uses fire-based attack. Personality Prometheus is an arrogant fighter who enjoys nothing more than senseless killing and a good battle (Ironically, when Ashe/Grey defeats him and his sister, he hints that his having to do senseless fighting was one of the reasons as to why he and his sister wanted to betray and kill Albert in the first place.). He also seems to hold a grudge against Vent/Aile and refers to him/her as a pawn in his game. His personality has yet be further explored, as his connection to Ashe. Being the 'voice of Model W' however, he seems to have inherited Dr. Weil's insanity and nihilism. Biometal era Pre-ZX Prometheus is the first Reploid created by Albert, identified as DAN-001. Like his sister, he was given a fragment of the Model W Biometal to become one of Albert's first Mega Men. Eventually, Prometheus and his sister managed to temporarily escape Albert's control, attempting to flee, but were unfortunately captured and permanently fused with a fragment of Model W. The result not only traps him in his Megamerged form, but leaves him no choice but to participate in the Game of Destiny in order to seek out and confirm the strongest Mega Man there is (which also hints that the only reason he does commit bloodshed and other things is because he has to, not necessarily because he actually enjoys it.). Mega Man ZX After Serpent had excavated the Biometals Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P prior to the games events, Prometheus and Pandora approached Serpent. Several company workers mentioned that after their meeting, both Serpent and Slither Inc. changed their way of business. Prometheus and Pandora worked with Serpent in order to reawaken the dormant Model W. Prometheus encounters Vent/Aile in Area D alongside his sister and Serpent after defeating and forcing Giro to fight them. Vent and Aile attempt to shoot Serpent down in anger but their charged shots are easily deflected by Prometheus and leaves, mocking Model X and Z as mere legends. He reappears again with Pandora to ambush Guardian HQ only to be defeated. In Vent's story, he notices that Prairie is not of this time when she rushes in after hearing about her sister and leaves. He reappears alongside his sister to confront Vent and Aile at Area O but are soundly defeated, despite their formidable skills and leave the two Mega Men, making no reappearances afterwards. After both of them are defeated, they disappear until ZX Advent. Mega Man ZX Advent -"He said Mega men are the natural the evolution of man!? Don't make me laugh! What an epic sham!' Prometheus to Grey/Ashe. In ZX Advent, it's revealed that Prometheus and Pandora are sibling Mega Men, "DAN-001" and "DAN-002" created by Master Albert to further the Game of Destiny. Albert intentionally created with repeatedly short life spans so that they would not be able to betray him. Prometheus kills Albert's decoy at the Submerged Volcano in the mistaken belief that it was Albert. However, he and Pandora intend to hasten the Game of Destiny, and also destroy everything that Albert ever made themselves, as indicated by his use of "Go out with a bang", and attack Grey/Ashe. After Grey/Ashe defeats the pair, Model W absorbs their negative emotions. Their centuries of suffering is enough to knock them out cold and the real Albert appears. The volcano begins to collapse, and Grey/Ashe is unable to rescue them. Despite the falling of a volcano on them they may not be dead. They are highly speculated to have survived the encounter Abilities Even though Prometheus is a Mega Man who is not "directly" based on any character of the Mega Man series, his abilities show traits of the X guardians, in his case he shares characteristics with both Fefnir, as he possess absolute control over the fire element, for long range attacks such as creating flaming skulls in the four corners of the screen to fire blasts through them with certain consistence, as well as creating fire pillars which move around the screen and flamming swords which travel around the walls and the floor. And the abilities of Phantom, as he shares his speed and stealth style of fighting by teleporting relatively often, and dash-slash with his scythe in a very similar way as Phantom does with his blade, thus he can be considered a "mixed" Mega Man, and Pandora having similar features, hence it is his perfect opposite and complement by using the other two elements of ice and thunder. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Prometheus was the Titan who created man, gave them fire, and taught them how to trick the gods in order to get the better half of a sacrifice. Prometheus was punished for this by being shackled to a mountain peak and having an eagle pick at his liver for eternity. His brother and mankind was punished by receiving Pandora and the evils she unwittingly carried in her box. *During the events of ZX Advent when the player encounters Prometheus and Pandora's capsules, the monitor display states they have 246924 seconds left before they need to shut down for maintenance; a little less than three days. *It's implied by several employees that Serpent didn't become insane until Prometheus and Pandora arrived. *Prometheus and Pandora without their armors resemble Vent and Aile with longer hair. *Interestingly, Prometheus and Pandora's Model W forms (the way they look like during the game) looks completely different from the Model W forms that Serpent and Albert take. This is probably because they were forced to permanently become Mega Men by Albert, thus resulting in a different form of Model W. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX1 bosses